Millennium Problem
by LightAngel2134
Summary: What happened to Millennium items after the destruction of the tomb of the Millennium Stone? Meet Noah Bakura, an average 16 year old boy who is about to discover the truth of what happened.


Millennium Problem

History

5000 years ago, ancient Egyptians played dark and mysterious games known as shadow games. These shadow games took place in a place called the shadow realm where people would place their souls on the line in order to defeat their enemies. Winning meant that you could keep your soul, while the loser suffered great punishments for their evil hearts, and were left behind for eternity in the shadow realm.

But about 21 years ago, a boy named Yugi Moto, and his friends disposed of the millennium items which were dark items that aided the shadow games. In doing so, they were able to release the soul of the nameless pharaoh, Atem, who chose to live among them instead of going to the afterlife because he didn't want to leave the girl he loved behind. After making such a decision, the tomb of the millennium items collapsed making the door to the afterlife close forever and causing the millennium items to fall into what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Five years past and our heroes thought that their journey had finally come to a close and so continued on with their lives. But unknown to them was that time was going to repeat itself again, and a new generation shall be held responsible.

16 Years Ago

Life in Domino city had been more peaceful for Bakura and his friends since the end of the shadow games. He was married and on his way to having his first child. Also he lived next to his best friend and his wife. He smiled as he walked home from work that day thinking about how his life had turned around since his adolescent years, the dark years. Shivering as he thought back on the past. Then he decided to put it behind and to try not to think about it, though there wasn't much to remember.

Finally reaching to his home, he took out his house key and opened the door.

"Hi, Honey," his wife greeted him cheerfully like a puppy who was waiting for her master's return. "Dinner's almost ready. I made your favorite, steak."

Bakura couldn't help thinking how cute she was in her apron. He could feel himself blushing at the sight of her; she had long red-brown hair that she had tied up for cooking, and her skin was a slight tan. She was wearing a light pink shirt; a pair of light blue jeans, over her clothes was a white apron. On her feet was a pair of comfortable slippers. He couldn't help himself; he walked up behind her and hugged her. Now she was blushing, her face was a deep pink now. "So how was your day?" He asked her, as he continued to hug her.

"My…my…my day? Ummmm…" She stuttered as she spoke. She still couldn't believe that she had been lucky enough to marry someone as handsome as him. "Oh, my day was fine. I stayed here all day and jr. nudged a couple of times today. I can feel him coming soon." She then took a look down at her large baby bump and smiled with affection at it. Bakura then stroked her stomach a couple times then felt a slight kick. "You see, he wants to be here too." She continued.

Bakura couldn't believe he'd be a father someday soon. He wanted this happy moment to last forever, but fate had other ideas that day. Disrupting this lovey-dovey moment was the door bell which was pressed about twice before either of them decided to let go. Reluctantly, Bakura let go of his wife to go answer the door. "I'll be back in a second love; I'm just going to go see who it is." He was smiling on the outside as he walked toward the door, but she knew on the inside that he was pissed beyond belief, so she hurried to the kitchen to avoid getting any blood on her apron. "It's a good thing he doesn't have the millennium ring anymore." She thought to herself.

At the door, Bakura opened it expecting someone like Atem, or one of his other friends to be there. But to his surprise, there was no one, as he looked around for some punks who had tried to prank him. He then glanced down and noticed a small package at the door. He picked up the small cardboard box and examined it for a second. He then took it inside and grabbed a pair of scissors to open it. For some reason, he felt like it was calling to him to open it. As soon as he cut the tape, he ripped the box open to find something he hadn't seen or missed in years.

He gasped loudly then dropped the scissors to the ground. "It can't be." He said to himself. The object in the box then began to glow, and it levitated out of the box coming straight towards him. It was a necklace with a golden ring that had daggers sticking out of it, and a pyramid in the middle. "Hello again," Said a voice that seemed to have been coming from his head. "Did you miss me?"

The voice was so powerful that it had brought Bakura down to his knees, and caused a throbbing head ache. "No," He cried. "No, this can't be happening."

"Oh but it is old friend." Said the dark voice. "It seems destiny has brought us back together again. You cannot resist the power of the millennium ring. Now come to me." The millennium ring came closer, and Bakura couldn't stop it. Before it had reached his neck though, someone cried "Stop!"

Bakura looked up and saw his wife who looked both afraid and angry. "No, you must run away and warn the others before it's too late." He yelled at her. But instead she ran towards him and grabbed the millennium ring that was floating right above his head. She then wrestled it to the ground, which probably wasn't a good idea for a pregnant woman like her. But she continued none the less to and wrestled it until it stopped glowing and became limp. The throbbing head ache also stopped. Bakura looked at his wife and saw she had gotten a few scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious thank god. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "Am I ok! Angel I should be asking you that. Is the baby ok?" He asked.

"Yes, he's fine. I could feel him kicking the whole time. He was fighting too." She said, and then smiled. Relived, Bakura let out a sigh. He then took the millennium ring out of her hands. "What should we do with this?" He asked. Ana thought for a moment. She then went upstairs and came back with a small metal box and a combination pad lock. She took the millennium ring and threw it into the box and placed the lock on it. "There, this should work for now. I'll give it to you though so you can hide it." She said to him while handing over the box.

Bakura took the box, and seemed transfixed by it. He then shook his head to snap out of it, and then looked at his wife and nodded. "I know the perfect spot for it." He said. Bakura then got up and took the box with him. Both of them didn't say a word to each other. He then walked out the door, and the ring was never seen again for another 16 years.

16 Year Later

16 years had passed since the events of the millennium ring's miraculous return. After warning the others to look out for any sudden appearances of the mysterious millennium items. None had been discovered since.

Though everyone was alerted by this warning, they acted as if nothing was wrong for the children. Angel had given birth to baby boy named Noah who was now 16 years old. He looked exactly like Bakura when he was his age, except for his dark red brown hair and slightly tan skin which he had inherited from his mother. Dani, Angel's best friend from junior high had a daughter named autumn. She was tall and looked like Dani, but she had gotten Atem's spiky blonde, red, and black hair. Also she had a pair of grass green eyes. Both kids went to Domino High where all their parents use to go to school.

Noah by nature is a sweet boy and never tries to get into trouble. But trouble always seems to follow him where ever he goes. He always gets picked on by the other boys because he is slightly smaller than most, and he is always way too nice for their liking. Noah also has an interest in Egypt and wants to travel there one day. He also has a crush on his childhood friend Autumn.

On the other hand, autumn is tough and doesn't let anyone push her around. She is admired by other students, teachers, and parents. She has been childhood friends with Noah since she could remember and is always protects him from the school bullies. Though tough, she hates violence. She gets lonely easily, and it probably why she likes being around Noah a lot because he would never leave her alone.

Both are unaware of the shadow games and have no clue what millennium items are. But both are about to be pulled in by destiny to decide the fate of the world.

Bullied into Destiny

Noah tried to build up all the confidence he had today, for he was going to confess to his true love Autumn. They had always been friends, and he didn't know when he started seeing her as a real woman, but he knew he loved her. This wouldn't be easy, he could wreck their whole friendship if he did this, but he was willing to do it. Noah took in a deep breath.

"Hey Noah!" He heard a familiar voice call to him, making him almost choke on his own breath. "Are you alright?" asked Autumn as she caught up to him. "Koff…Yes…Koff…I'm fine..Koff Koff.." He tried to say as he was gasping for air. He then felt a hard hit to the back to release his coughing and allowed him to breathe normally. "Thanks Autumn. I thought was going to die." He said to her as they walked to school. "No problem."

Noah looked at her a blushed a little. The pink school uniform for Domino High made her look cute and it made her figure look good. "I got to try harder." He thought to himself as he looked away hoping that she hadn't seen him blush. The rest of the walk was a little quieter as they walked on.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After class had ended, Noah still didn't have a clue as to how to confess to her. He had thought of writing a note and leaving it in her locker, but she got about ten everyday and she always threw them away. She hated sappy stuff like love letters. He had thought of just saying it to her also, but he thought he wouldn't even be able to get a single word out of his mouth. It was starting to get hopeless. "Maybe I should just give up," He thought to himself. "Why would a girl like Autumn like a guy like me anyway?"

As he walked out the door to go meet Autumn to walk back home together, he bumped right into one of Domino Highs scariest bully, Chase Wolf. Just his luck, Chase didn't look too happy to see him. "Oh no, I'm dead!" He thought to himself. Noah then gulped as he looked up at Chases face which looked like he was about to explode with anger. With one of his giant hands, Chase picked up Noah by the collar as if he weighed no less than a feather and brought him to his eye level. "You little punk," Chase spat at him. "You think you can just bump into me and not apologize. Where are your manners? It looks like I'll just have to beat them right into you." As Noah struggled to set himself free, Chase took his free hand and made a fist. "I can't do anything. He's too strong." Noah thought. Noah then closed his eyes preparing for the impact of the powerfully blow, but to his surprise he didn't feel a thing.

He then opened one of his eyes to see what was taking Chase to hit him. As soon as he saw what or who had saved him, he opened both his eyes in shock. Noah beheld the sight of Autumn holding Chase's arm back, preventing him from punching. She looked pissed. Chase looked angry also. "What are you doing?" He shouted at her. She just looked at him. This seemed to upset him farther. "Let go or I'll hit you too. Unlike most guys, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Without a word Autumn twisted his arm, causing great pain to Chase. "Put him down now." Was all she said. Reluctantly, Chase let go of Noah. Autumn then released his arm and took pushed Noah a long to get away. But Chase wasn't going to let himself be humiliated by a girl. He got up right away and ran toward them. But as soon as he got close to them, Autumn turned around and kicked him in the gut, causing him to kneel in pain. "Come on Noah let's go." She then continued pushing him down the hall way. As they walked away, Noah could hear Chase shout "Damn you. I won't forget this. You won't always have your girlfriend to protect you." This made Noah shiver.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After Leaving the school Autumn and Noah finally went home. "Ummm….Autumn,"

Noah started. "Yes, Noah." Replied Autumn. "Thanks for earlier. You really save my butt back there."

"Don't mention it Noah. What are friends for anyway?"

"Yeah friends." Noah said, almost to himself. "Is that all she thinks of me as? A friend?" Noah thought to himself becoming more depressed as he contemplated this thought. "Is there something wrong Noah?" She asked him noticing that he had become quieter. "Oh, no there's nothing wrong." He relied right away and smiling a fake smile. He didn't want her to worry over nothing. "Oh, ok then. I'll be going home now Noah. See ya." She said. She then ran towards her house leaving Noah all by himself.

. . . . . . . . . . .

While Noah walked by himself on his way home, he noticed a group of people that seemed to have been waiting for him. As he got closer, he could see more clearly that it was Chase and his gang known as the Wolf Pack. At the sight of him, Chase grinned an evil grin that could have frozen the sun. Noah ran the other direction right way, hoping that his head start would be enough to out run them. But it was too late; the Pack was catching up to him. In the distance he could see his father's game shop just a head. He went full speed hoping to for a hiding spot.

With the pack close behind him, Noah ran straight for the shop pulling out one of his own keys to the shop. As soon as he opened the door he slammed it shut behind him and ran upstairs forgetting to lock the door. He then opened the door to the nearest room he could find. He then shut the door and locked it. Once inside he let out a sigh of relief, but then he realized that he had done something wrong. He had gone upstairs where he wasn't allowed to be at. "My parents are going to kill me." He thought. "Could this day get any worse?" Just then he heard voice from down stairs. "Crap."

Looking for shelter, Noah noticed that he was in an old bedroom; there were mounds of dust and cobwebs in the corners of the room. He then saw a small a small metal box with a combination lock on it. As if in a trance, He found himself walking towards it. When he touched it he could feel something calling him to open it. He couldn't remember how he did it, but his hands seemed to have been moving for him, turning the turning the wheel on the lock and opening the box. Then there was a flash of golden light, and the last thing Noah could ever remember of this night was the sight of a necklace with daggers and a pyramid inside a ring.

The Rise of the Ring

The spirit of the millennium ring took in a deep breath and then let it out. He then smiled to himself. "Finally, after all these years, I knew that you couldn't resist the power of the ring." He said to himself. "Now let's see how I look." He then walked over to the mirror and to his surprise he was not in his former body, but in a new much younger body. "Who is this?" He asked himself. "The ring should have only reacted to Bakura when he's near it." But before he could figure out what had happened to him, he could hear footsteps coming closer to the door.

As he heard the voices of the Wolf Pack coming closer to the door of the room, the spirit ducked into the shadows to conceal himself from his prey.

"Are you sure he's in here?" He could hear one of the guys asking. "Yeah, he's in there. I can smell his fear." Answered Chase. The spirit laughed to himself, they couldn't have been more wrong. It wasn't fear they smelled, it was excitement. He then heard them trying to open the locked door. "Locked yourself in there haven't you. Ha, you think this pathetic lock will protect you. Just you wait. Boys break down that door now!" As soon as they busted down the door, the spirit stepped out of the darkness to greet his guests.

"There's the little punk." Shouted Chase to his gang. One of the guys in the pack ran up hoping to get the first punch on him but instead was brought down to his knees from a power punch to the stomach. This just pissed off Chase even more. He then sent more of his thugs at him, but the spirit took each and every one of them down with a single blow. Chase started to get more nervous. He just stood there and watched in shock as all his men were on the ground groaning in pain. The spirit then walked towards Chase, and Chase found himself frozen to the spot where he stood. In a feeble attempt to save himself, he threw a punch straight at his face, but the spirit stopped it with his bare hand before it could even dream of touching his face. "Who are you?" Asked Chase in fear. "Your worst nightmare." The spirit replied. The millennium ring around his neck began to glow a dark gold, and Chase's soul was ripped right out of his body and sent straight to the shadow realm.

"That was too easy," he said to himself. He then let out a smile and thought "This new body could be of a lot of use to me. I think I'll keep it for a while longer. Now what shall I do with them?" He asked himself amusingly while looking at all the bodies left for him to have fun with.

Breaking News

The next morning, Noah woke up in his bed in a cold sweat. He then felt himself as if thinking he was going to find any other limb growing out of himself randomly. His hands finally when over to his chest, and he felt something under his shirt. He was afraid of this, he was hoping that it was all just a nightmare, but now he couldn't deny he had gone to the off limits area of the store.

Noah then lifted up the object that was around his neck. It took him a second to realize that it was the glowing necklace from last night. But when he tried to remember what had happened afterwards, his mind became blanker than a sheet of paper. After thinking about it for a couple minutes, Noah finally gave up because his head was starting to hurt. He then just stared at the necklace. "What is this thing?" He asked himself.

While in a trance, Noah was brought back to reality by a sudden knock on the door. "Noah, are you still sleeping? You need to get up, or you'll be late for school." It was his Mom's voice coming from outside the room. It was then Noah looked at his alarm clock. "Holy crap she's right! I'm going to be late!"

He stuffed the necklace under his shirt as he dressed into his school uniform, he didn't want his parents knowing that he had gone up to the forbidden room. He then ran down the stairs and was almost out the door until his Mother called "Where do you think you're going?" "Mom I'm going to be late for school. Please let me go." His Mom then looked at him and smiled. "So you're going to school without eating breakfast? And I even made your favorite pancakes and sausage for you. I guess I'll just have to give it to your Father then." She knew she had got him with that last comment. If there's anything you should know about Noah it's that not only did he inherit his Dad's looks, he also got his appetite.

Noah stopped in his tracks. He could pass over a meal like this; it wasn't every day that his Mom made his favorite. Also he heard his stomach growl quite loudly. So impatiently, Noah turned around and sat down at the dining table where there was a nice warm plate of pancakes with sausages on the side, and a river of syrup flowing down the pancakes. He dug in right away, smiling with every bite savoring the taste of his Mom's home cooking. Right across from him was his Dad who was reading the news paper. Noah noticed that on the front of the news paper there was a picture of Chase Wolf lying on the ground.

At the sight of it, Noah almost choked on the large bite of pancake that he had just stuffed into his mouth. After downing it down with a glass of milk, Noah swallowed and then looked at the picture some more. "What happened to him?" He wondered.

As if reading his mind, his Dad lowered the newspaper to look at him. He then turned the paper over to look at the front of it and then asked "Do you known this boy?"Noah then shook his head then said, "We do go to the same school but I don't know him every well. What happened to him though?" His father examined the article for a little bit. "It says here that they don't know the cause of his collapse, but they assume that it was a sudden heart attack, and now he's in a coma. All his friends and family don't know anything about how it could have happened and there are no witnesses to be found. It's quite mysterious isn't?"

Noah just stayed silent. He couldn't have done anything to put Chase into a coma could he? No, he just shook his head and said "I'm going to be late for school; I've got to go now. Bye." He then rose from his seat and ran out the door. "What am I going to do?" Noah asked himself and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As he approached the school gates, Noah saw from a distance that someone had been waiting for him. As he got closer he could see it was Autumn. "Morning," He called to her. "You waited for me all this time?" She just looked at him and simply answered "You're the one who made me wait remember. I had to walk to school all by myself because of you."

Embarrassed by Autumn's reasoning, he apologized explaining that he had forgotten to set his alarm clock and overslept. She just smiled at him and said "Ok, I guess I can forgive you this one time, but next time you might not be so lucky. We'd better go; the bell will ring any minute now." She then walked quickly to the school causing Noah to follow behind as her to catch up.

A New Friend

Class had finally ended, and it was now time for lunch. Noah could hear his own stomach growling with hunger; he had forgotten to grab his lunch that his Mom had made for him this morning. He'd have to go buy some food from the vending machine down in one of the hallways. As he was about to leave the class someone called to him "Hey, where you going?" He turned around and saw Autumn who was standing up.

"I'm just going to the vending machine to go get some food. I'll be right back." Noah then opened the class door and walked down the hall leaving Autumn a little concerned.

In the hall as Noah walked down the hall; he finally saw what he was looking for, the vending machine. With a loud stomach growl coming from within him, he ran towards the it with no second thoughts. He then saw a bag of his favorite chips that were just hanging off the rim of one of the dispensers. He then placed in a few yen and pressed the buttons, now all he had to do was wait. Finally the loud clunk of the bag of chips hitting the bottom of the machine came and Noah couldn't wait any longer. So he reached for the bag as fast as he could.

But as his finger tips were able to barely touch the bag, he was shoved out of the way by a junior boy. "Thanks for the snack, man. I thought I was going to die of starvation." The junior said as he took the Noah's chips. "But those are mine!" Noah cried out as he was still on the floor from the shove. "What was that?"The junior asked. "You little sophomore, you think you can just walk down the juniors hallway and grab a snack from our vending machine?"

Noah had forgotten all about the fact that he had been standing in the juniors hall way. He had probably been to hungry to notice this creep that was probably going to kill him over a small bag of chips. "Why am I so stupid?" Noah thought to himself. He then felt a kick in the stomach from the junior before he could even manage to stand up. As Noah groaned in pain on the floor, the junior laughed and said "That should teach you to not come into our territory again."

The junior started to walk away with the chips until he was stopped by another junior with black hair with red on the tips, he was also wearing a red wrist band on his left arm. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The other boy asked. The junior just stared at him as if not sure what to say. He then spat out "You want to fight?" This just made the boy laugh. "Fight, why would I have to do that to get you to return those chips to him?" Said the boy as he looked at Noah. The junior seemed like he was starting to get nervous, but he wasn't going to let this guy scare him. So making a fist with his free hand, the junior went for the kill and tried to punch the boy's lights out. But the boy just simply moved out of the way and used one of his legs to trip him as he passed. The junior then feel to the ground hard and felt the humiliation of defeat as he had to pick himself up from the ground.

"Here take them." Said the junior as he threw bag at the other boy. "Take it as a peace offering; I won't mess with you again." The junior ran back to his class so he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. With the bag of chips in his hand, the boy walked over to Noah and held out a hand. "You need some help there?" He asked Noah. Noah then took his hand lifted himself off the floor, his stomach still in pain. "Thank," Noah said. "You really saved my life back there."

"It's no problem. I've wanted to kick some bully's butt for a long time now; I should thank you for giving me the opportunity. By the way, my name is Dustin. What's yours?"

"It's Noah." He replied to Dustin quickly. He then heard his stomach growl again. "Oh, here you go," Said Dustin as he handed over the chips to Noah. "They're yours right?" Noah was really happy as he opened the bag and chomped on the chips. "Man, you really like those don't you?" Dustin said as he saw Noah eat. "Well it was nice meeting you Noah," Said Dustin as he was walking away to go back to his class. But then he stopped and turned his head back to say something. "Next time, when you're being bullied, remember I'm your friend now. So if you need any help don't hesitate to call." He then continued walking down feeling good that he had done his good deed of the day. Noah then smiled to himself as he started to walk to his own class. He had made a new friend today.


End file.
